bubblewitch2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nero and Violet
Nero and Violet are Stella's cats, and are also the main protagonists of the game, Bubble Witch 2 Saga. They help Stella to stop Morgana from plaguing Witch Country with dark spirits. Background In the game, it doesn't really tell you much about Nero and Violet. Nero The Naughty Cat *Stella's naughtiest cat. Hoping to help on missions, he sometimes causes mischief along the way. *Nero is Navy blue and has yellow eyes, he also wears a brown witches hat. He wears a pink collar with a yellow crescent moon attached to it. *Nero got his brown witches hat from Stella's grandmother. Violet The Sophisticated Sidekick *As Stella's sophisticated sidekick, Violet accompanies her on all her missions. Never flustered, she always remains calm in the face of evil. *Violet is white and has red eyes. *She wears a pink hat with a feather on it and a pink bow on her neck. She wears her hat on an angle; usually on her right side(but she has also worn it on her left side) *She cannot walk on two feet. *Violet can be seen on Stella's broomstick as she accompanies her(Stella) on her missions. Notes *Nero's name was chosen by fans on facebook. Fans were given three options, 'Norris', 'Renato', and 'Nero'. *If fans chose 'Norris', he would have a twin named 'Morris' from the first saga. Morris is the sneaky/naughty cat where he can help you advance a level just by paying 16 - 32 Facebook credits. Quotes *"Huh? Why can I see myself in here? Is this what humans call a mirror? Wait, why is it talking to me? Hello?" - NERO (Nero looking at himself on the mobile version of the game) *"I'm a cat so I'm not sure what to do with this. But I'm sure you know ;) " - NERO *"Hi! I believe we haven't been introduced! My name is Violet. I'm one of Stella's companions and I join her in every mission; I'm not easily scared! Can your cat ride a broom? Exactly!" - Violet *"Be wise like a cat and use your bubbles carefully! If you keep matching 3 you will be able to get more points. Think twice! That's why you have 2 bubbles to choose" - The cats *"Hey, hey, listen up we are having a #HarvestSale so that when you buy a firebubble you'll get unlimited life for two hours or more !"- NERO *"Aah! How should I name my little furry friend? So may options! You know what...why don't you guys help me? I've come up with these 3 options. Will you give me a hand?" - Stella 1. NORRIS 2. RENATO 3. NERO Gallery Transparent= Cat.png Nero.png BookMorris.png BookDutches.png Transparent violet 1.png Transparent violet 2.png Transparent violet 3.png Transparent violet 4.png Transparent Nero 1.png |-| Fan arts= Nero art1.jpg |-| With Stella= With Stella 1.jpg Cats.png Fly.png With Stella 4.png With Stella 5.png With Stella 6.png With Stella 7.jpg With Stella 8.png With Stella 9.png With Stella 10.png With Stella 11.png With Stella 12.png With Stella 13.jpg Happy Holidays 2016.jpg|Happy Holidays 2016 Happy New Year 2016.jpg|Happy New Year 2016 Double rewards in Jackalope Tower.jpg|We’re turning 2 tomorrow! To celebrate we’re giving DOUBLE the rewards in our Special Birthday Edition of Jackalope Tower! |-| Violet= Nero 1.png Nero 2.png Nero 3.png Nero 4.png Nero 5.png Nero 6.jpg Nero 7.png Stella and Violet missions.gif|Stella and Violet's missions |-| Nero= Violet 1.png Violet 2.png Violet 3.png Violet 4.png Violet 5.jpg Violet 6.png Violet 7.png Violet 8.png “I am (not) your pet” - Nero.jpg|“I am (not) your pet” - Nero Violet 10.png Violet 11.jpg Violet 12.png Violet 13.png Violet 14.png|Take a moment to celebrate World Cat Day with Nero and Violet! Violet 15.jpg Violet 16.png Violet 17.png Violet 18.png|Sometimes, even cats need coffee! Violet 19.jpg Violet 20.png Nero 22.jpg|Will Leo-Nero win at the 2016's Oscars tonight? Festive Time and Nero.jpg|Festive Time and Nero It is Super Nero.gif|It's Super Nero! Nero 24.jpg|Nero with Star Bubbles BW2S Bursting News....gif|BURSTING NEWS SaleLogo-nero.png|Fabulous Sale Fabulous Sale heroBanner.jpg|Fabulous Sale with other King game characters Find out why Bigger is Better.jpg|Find out why Bigger is Better If you see a black cat....gif|Some extra magic tricks made by Nero nero-bottles1.png you finish collecting bubbles for Nero.gif|That time you finish collecting bubbles for Nero and he's like... Nero sees a balloon.gif|Nero be like "...did I miss to burst that bubble?" InternationalCatDay-BW2S.gif|Cand you find Nero? bw2_hero_sale_logo.jpg|Summer Sale (2017) |-| Nero and Violet= Spain.jpg Cats.jpg Nero and Violet 3.png Nero and Violet 4.png Nero and Violet 5.png|A cat is never late, nor is it early; it arrives precisely when food is served! Nero and Violet 6.png Nero and Violet 7.png|Nero vs Violet! Which one do you like best? Nero and Violet 8.jpg|Nero and Violet in Red Bubbles Collection event Nero and Violet 9 Pull the Rope!.jpg|Nero and Violet: Pull the Rope! Caption this....jpg|Caption this... Double rewards in Jackalope Tower.jpg|We’re turning 2 tomorrow! To celebrate we’re giving DOUBLE the rewards in our Special Birthday Edition of Jackalope Tower! |-| Miscellaneous= Witch Country.PNG Miscellaneous with Stella 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females